<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sophia's problem by Panatlantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419002">Sophia's problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic'>Panatlantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>99 problems [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler: It's Merlin</p><p>Sophia is a rare female alpha... <br/>(and also some kind of magical, murder elf with daddy issues)<br/>merlin is a rare, unbonded, male omega...</p><p>you do the maths</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>99 problems [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was hunting. He crept through the undergrowth, staying upwind of the deer he was stalking, careful not to make a sound. For  <em>some reason</em>  there was a severe shortage of food in Camelot lately, and cook would be glad for the meat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Some reason</em>  came stumbling out of the brush and tackled Arthur from behind, causing his crossbow to misfire.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin!” Yelped Arthur, as Merlin checked he wasn’t hiding anything in his pants. Because you just never knew with some alphas (this may have been a conclusion fueled by some unscrupulous alphas deliberately omega-baiting their small clothes with desirable items, like money, jewels, delicious snacks and mink blankets (Merlin had personally never found the last one, but there had to be some truth in the rumor)).</p><p> </p><p>“I could have shot you!” Exclaimed Arthur angrily. “You were supposed to stay at the castle!”</p><p> </p><p>“…hunt.” Smirked Merlin, pointing at the retreating deer.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are a total buffoon. I’m supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind.” Arthur stated. Merlin snickered. "Hey!" Accused Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Merlin stilled, growing tense and cocking his head to the side. Arthur was immediately on guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Don't!” a distant male voice cried.</p><p><br/>Arthur drew his sword and headed toward the ruckus, finding a man about to be killed by a bandit, while three others harassed a young woman.</p><p><br/>“No, no, I beg you! Mercy!” Cried the man.</p><p><br/>“Give us some money, then!” Ordered the bandit shaking the man. “Here now, what are you about?” Asked the stunned bandit as Merlin patted down his trousers to check if he was an alpha. Obviously not because he gave a disappointed huff and went to sit on a log to wait for Arthur to do his thing (there was no point in checking the pockets of betas, they never had anything interesting).</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll rip your fucking balls off!” Screamed the angry woman. Arthur shot one of the bandits with his crossbow, causing the others to abandon the woman, focussing their attacks on him. He made short work of two, and luckily a branch fell on the third that had been attempting to sneak up from behind. The last bandit, realising he is not likely to prevail, fled.</p><p> </p><p>“Stroke of luck.” Stated Arthur, kicking at the fallen branch. And really he felt he should bring it up with Gaius because he’s noticed an awful lot of branches dropping off trees lately. Maybe there’s some sort of magic tree plague involved.</p><p> </p><p>“…magic.” Merlin declared.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur chuckles at the obvious falsehood before turning to the man and woman. “You alright? Didn't hurt you?”</p><p><br/>“I had it under control before you came bumbling along.” She admonished, before sidling up to Merlin. “Hello pretty boy, I'm Sophia, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin’s had never met a female alpha before. Female alpha were even rarer than male omega and for similar reasons. Lacking the common sense expected from a beta resulted in perilous situations... for Merlin this involved putting things in his mouth that even the youngest beta would realise he shouldn’t. For Sophia this had been refusing to hand over her purse when clearly outnumbered by bandits twice her size.</p><p><br/>“Arthur Pendragon... at your service.” Arthur intervened, hiding a possessive growl over her interest in Merlin behind pretending to kiss her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gasped at the intimate gesture. He’d never met a female alpha before, but he’d met plenty of non-omega females. With their boobs and vaginas and… and everything. He hates them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia. Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry.” Explains Aulfric.</p><p><br/>“These are dangerous times. What will you do?” Uther asked, eyes darting to Merlin who was yawning and in need of a nap. Uther had always found omega were most receptive to his advances when they were too tired to resist.</p><p><br/>“We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life.” Aulfric continued, oblivious to Uther’s scheming.</p><p> </p><p>“You must stay here awhile, break your journey.” Uther offered, keen to get rid of the pair so he can press his advantage. “A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot.”</p><p><br/>Merlin doesn’t care. Arthur is staring intensely at Sophia. Arthur belongs to Merlin. Merlin hissed at him. Clearly he didn't get the warning though, because he instructed the servants to put her in the room next to his own.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>“Who?” Demands Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>“…So…fffiia…” Hisses Merlin. Even her name is difficult to say.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” States Morgana. “Can’t stay.” This was the woman that had been in her dream drowning Arthur. Morgana had given Arthur to Merlin so this was not acceptable (Merlin might want a replacement alpha if Arthur died, and he hadn’t been very subtle with his appreciation of Leon’s assets).</p><p> </p><p>“…Uther...” Grumbles Merlin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>New people were in Morgana’s castle and she needed supplies, so she went to forage in Gaius’ chambers. Unfortunately, Gaius was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Visit.” Greeted Morgana.</p><p><br/>“My favourite patient is always welcome.” Answered Gaius prying the flask of antimony from her grip. ”I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here.” Frankly Merlin’s chicken bone midden was fabulous, and any one that said otherwise was a beta (and would be bitten if they dared try to clean it up - Gaius knew this for a fact).</p><p><br/>“Fire.” Stated Morgana.</p><p><br/>“My bench is on fire? What are you... oh…” As soon as Gaius back was turned she shoved a couple of random vials down her bodice, then passed him a bucket of water.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always getting me into trouble.” Chuckled Gaius. “What brings you to this dark corner?”</p><p>  <br/>“Dream.” Stated Morgana.</p><p>  <br/>“I see.” Mumbled Gaius thoughtfully. “The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy.”</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Dream. </em>” Morgana clarified.</p><p><br/>“You must be mistaken. These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep.” Stated Gaius. “You've nothing to fear.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana took the vial. Not because she thought it would work, but because an omega could never have too many powerful soporifics.</p><p><br/>“Morgana?” She turned at the warning in the old beta’s voice. “Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around. ” Arthur informed Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin didn’t scowl. He’d decided indifference was the best approach. He sniffed and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the problem is, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gasped. Suddenly he was overcome with fealty. To lie.. to the KING? Lese majesty? He gasped again.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin. I need you to do this for me. Look, I might not get another chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin hissed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it.” Cheered Arthur, because alphas were just stupid that way.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kill.” Hissed Morgana. Gwen immediately spat out the apple she’d been eating. Luckily she realised Morgana hadn’t been talking about her before she went to phase two - induce vomiting.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“You had a dream and Sophia killed Arthur in it?” Recapped Gwen. “You're sure it's her?” At Morgana’s nod, Gwen reasoned, “You should speak to the King if you think Arthur's life is in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana rolled her eyes. Just thinking about how Uther would react to learning she had prophetic dreams was enough to have her hands itching for some death caps.</p><p> </p><p>“You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you.” Gwen said obliviously.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not true.” Gwen defended. “Besides what else can you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana cackled, producing the vials from her bosom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rather regrettably, Merlin was the last person to see Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“Where's my son?” Demanded Uther.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me where he is.” Uther held up a custard tart. Merlin gasped. Food! His one true weakness! (besides blankets and knives (most fleshy creatures are a bit delicate when it comes to being stabbed))</p><p> </p><p>Merlin did not respond to the bribery. Mostly. He flickered one eye to the tart and then glanced away. Merlin fancied he was quite good at negotiations and the first step was pretending you weren’t that interested in what the other party was offering. He wiped the drool off his chin to demonstrate just how much his interest was not peaked by the offer.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Where is Arthur?!” Demanded Uther, slamming a fist on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin whimpered at the loud noise.</p><p> </p><p>Uther looked suitably repentant. “Come. Come sit over here and eat this delicious tart with Daddy Uther. Then you can tell me where Arthur is…”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin might not be the most educated omega in England, but he was moderately sure he would never call Uther Daddy. Then again… Hunith had not been very forthcoming with information about his father…. and that tart did look pretty tasty… NO! No… he could not sell out Arthur’s friendship for less than five tarts. Stand strong Merlin!</p><p> </p><p>“…forget…” Lied Merlin.</p><p><br/>“You forgot? So he did tell you where he was going!” Uther crowed at his own deduction.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur had never been challenged. Not many alphas were keen to take you on when you were the commander of the knights… or your dad was the king. Let alone for the challenger to be a girl - if the other knights knew he was moderately sure he would never hear the end of it – so when Sophia had insisted they duel where they had first met rather than in the training yard he had been more than happy to comply.</p><p> </p><p>“The river's not far. It's just down here.” Muttered Arthur, leading Sophia back to where the bandits had attacked.</p><p><br/>“Arthur...wait.” Exclaimed Sophia, panting to keep up.</p><p><br/>“What is it?” Demanded Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing at Arthur’s hand she started murmuring a spell, “Túce hwón frec'úre, Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>“You there! Halt!” Called a guard, loosing a bolt at the pair. Arthur shouldn’t really be surprised,  the guards would still be trying to track down any remaining bandits. “Sorry!” The guard added.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?! You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you're sorry?!” Arthur shouted back. “They’re still searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday.” He stooped down and handed Sophia back her (rather obviously magical) staff. “Here.”</p><p><br/>“Don't…touch that!” She snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Maybe we should go back?” Suggested Arthur. He could hardly fight with a girl with the guards around.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Gaius gagged as Merlin entered his chambers reeking of rotten tomatoes. Merlin had been at the stocks again. Not because Uther sent him there, but because it was a good place to get covered in rotten produce. Uther had been insistently handsy during the interrogation and mum had warned him that would happen if he didn’t keep himself smelling suitably repugnant.</p><p><br/>“What'd he bribe you with this time?” Asked Gaius, who was rather used to this pattern of events. Uther would bribe Merlin closer before pouncing. Merlin would (eventually, and probably with magic since Uther was easily four times his body size and strength) get free and go roll in the foulest thing he could find.</p><p> </p><p>“…innocent… Arthur…” Defended Merlin with a gasp. At Gaius's raised eye brow, he sighed and added, “…custard…”</p><p> </p><p>“And what made Arthur neglect his duties?” Asked Gaius. “It must've been something terribly important…”</p><p> </p><p>“…So…fffiia…” Hissed Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“The alpha girl from the forest?” Questioned Gaius. Alpha females in his opinion were quite tragic. All the drive of an alpha male without the physical strength to follow through, they often turned to dark magic or worse. “Well this isn’t going to end well.” Merlin agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Gaius decided it was time to do some snooping. He was, after all a scientist, and snooping is what scientists do best. He cautiously checked the hallway before walking toward Aulfric’s guest chambers. Immediately he located Aulfric's staff and the writings on it. Occupied as he was, he didn't hear Aulfric enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help?” Demands Aulfric.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me. The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in.” Gaius covers. Poorly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like they have!” Aulfric accused, eye’s reddening.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“I apologise for imposing on you. It won't happen again.” Demurred Gaius, backing away.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure it doesn't!” Threatens Aulfric.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophia was scowling when she returned to the palace. It had been simple enough to get Arthur away from the castle, she’d even been partway into the spell when they’d been interrupted. Luckily Arthur wasn’t the sharpest sword in the armoury and hadn’t noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought about how she would get Arthur alone again she walked straight into Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia.” She introduced herself smoothly. Omega rarely viewed Sophia with anything other than curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“What.” Demanded Morgana dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“My father and I are guests of the King.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lie.” Declared Morgana. Apparently Morgana’s reputation had preceded her (a continuous frustration to Morgana who found it more and more difficult to slip a little something to strangers in the castle. If she could go back in time she would warn tiny Morgana of the advantages of shifting blame when poisoning someone (cackling insanely and claiming credit was not conducive to plausible deniability). This meant she hadn’t had an opportunity to  deal with Sophia in a more… Morgana-ish way. “Kill Arthur.” She accused.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You've not been gone as long as I expected.” Aulfric states as Sophia enters their chambers.</p><p> </p><p>“We were interrupted.” Scowls Sophia. “I was nearly killed. For a moment, I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death. He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble, saved me! I can't bear to be like this a moment longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won't have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true form.” Aulfric cajoled.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a little more time.” She growled.</p><p><br/>“You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are.” Aulfric admitted.</p><p><br/>“And he is not alone. The Lady Morgana. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long.”</p><p><br/>“Tomorrow, you have to finish the enchantment otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sophia.” Accused Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>“What about her?” Growled Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“Protect Arthur.” Morgana declared smugly.</p><p>  <br/>“What? Why would I need protection from a girl? It’s obvious you like me. You really are very sweet, Morgana.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana bared her teeth in disgust at Arthur’s laugh. The need to protect him was fading.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…dressed!” Accused Merlin. He’d snuck out of bed for a quick snack to give him energy to snuggle until George brought <strike>Arthurs</strike> breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin whined. He didn’t really care about the clothes, but now all the heat would have escaped from the blankets. Yup. Stone cold. Merlin peeked out from under the blankets and turned an accusing glare on Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“Now… I …er need you to cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up at the stocks. Bad luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin scowled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Here should be fine.” Snarked Arthur.</p><p><br/>“No one should interrupt us here.” Agreed Sophie glancing around the woods. Finally no witnesses. “túce hwón frec 'úre, artur”</p><p><br/>“What are you doing?” Asked Arthur.</p><p><br/>“Þec nom feoh gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec úre, Arthur.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony.” Remarked Gaius when Merlin came in reeking of fresh rotten produce… or should that be freshly reeking? “So you helped him?”</p><p> </p><p>“…servant…” Explained Merlin (actually Merlin's involvement had been more passive - he just happened to be asleep in the bed when Uther had come looking for Arthur - and then there had been honey - how could anyone blame him where honey was involved? (apparently George, who was busy cleaning the mattress at this very point in time)).</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn't have done that, Merlin. I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems. What do you know about seers?”</p><p> </p><p>“…see…” Suggested Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“The night before Sophia and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“…before…?”</p><p><br/>“I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gasped. If Morgana was a seer, she might know that it was Merlin that had spilled milk on her 18<sup>th</sup> best blanket this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more, Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour.”</p><p><br/>“Who…?” Asked Merlin, because he didn’t generally remember beta’s by name.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not who they are that worries me!” Stated Gaius, mistaking Merlin’s question. “It's what they want with Arthur.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Our love is strong. You feel the same way, too. If we were ever to be parted...?” The idea of having to enchant another alpha to love her was… repulsive. But she needed Arthur’s heart.</p><p><br/>“I'd never let that happen!” Objected Arthur.</p><p><br/>“You may not have the choice. There are some here who don't want us to be together.”</p><p><br/>“I'll never let them come between us.” Arthur repeated.</p><p><br/>“Because we are in love.”</p><p><br/>“Because we're in love.” Arthur echoed.</p><p><br/>“You must seek permission for us to marry... so that we can be together.”</p><p><br/>“Till death do us part.”</p><p><br/>“Túce hwón frec'úre, artur.” Sophia chanted, her eyes glowing red. “Till death do us part.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“He's ready.” Stated Sophia to her father as they met in the corridor. “Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to.”</p><p>“Good, you have done well.” Said Aulfric. ”I must go to the elders.”</p><p><br/>Merlin, who had been lurking in the corridor, decided to follow Aulfric (maybe because he suspected something was amiss, maybe because elders meant old people, and old people were always good for snacks).</p><p><br/>…aaaand it looked like they were going to the woods. Maybe it was a picnic?</p><p>Merlin hid in the bushes as they got to the lake and started stripping. Because that’s what you did on picnics (obviously).</p><p><br/>Taking a step back in time, Hunith, had found her teaching Merlin to hide his omega scent with strong smells effective. Too effective. Unfortunately, as omegas were wont to do, he over-embraced the concept and absolutely refused to bathe for any reason. Especially in summer when Merlin got especially ripe, this had gone from problematic to full out unhygienic. Thus began the tradition of taking Merlin on a picnic to the lake once a week for ‘swimming’.</p><p><br/>“I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!” Declared Aulfric. A blue haze and fairies appeared over the lake. Merlin had to rub his eyes a bit before he could see the little glowy, blue buggers better. “I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!”</p><p><br/>“Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon.” Said blue bugger.</p><p><br/>“The crime was mine, not my daughter's.” Aulfric claimed.</p><p><br/>“The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them.” Said blue bugger. Huh. Merlin knew a mortal prince. What a coincidence.</p><p><br/>“Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!” Declared Aulfric.</p><p><br/>Merlin gasped. Because Arthurs life was in danger!   <em>And there was no picnic basket! </em></p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>“Focus Merlin! The lack of sandwiches was unimportant!” Declared Gaius. “Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be…”</p><p><br/>“What...”</p><p>“The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death.” Stated Gaius.</p><p><br/>Merlin snorted, because clearly he was still alive, despite nearly starving to death.</p><p>“Extraordinary. What did it look like?” Asked Gaius.</p><p><br/>Merlin shrugged.</p><p><br/>“Well, we know who they are now.” Said Gaius, sitting at his desk. “I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff.“ He indicated the writing in the open book. ”It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. ‘<em>To hold life and death in your hands</em>’ from the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe. They're masters of enchantment.”</p><p>“…Arthur?” Merlin asked.</p><p><br/>“ Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true. And Merlin? If you’re going out for god sakes put some clothes on first.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Arthur entered the throne room with Sophia and Aulfric in his wake. Merlin darted in behind them as the guards closed the doors.</p><p><br/>“I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance.” Declared Arthur. Uther looked up from his documents. He had to look up because Morgana had kicked him off the throne again. “It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close.”</p><p>“Not too close, I hope.” Muttered Uther. An omega he could understand, he’d even had suspicions that Arthur might be testing the waters based on finding Merlin sleeping in Arthur’s bed earlier that day, but George (soul of discretion) had convinced him Merlin had just fallen asleep while changing the bed linen.... and if Merlin was naked at the time, well… Merlin was often naked (even now he was creeping around the throne room in nothing but a neckerchief). But an alpha…?</p><p>“We're in love!” Declared Arthur.</p><p>Uther looked at Morgana to gauge her opinion. Oh sure, Morgana didn’t  <em>like </em> Sophia, and didn’t want Arthur to die, but it would clear up that whole succession issue for the throne… she shrugged indifferently. “But Arthur… she’s an alpha.” Explained Uther.</p><p><br/>“I don’t care! I'm going to marry her.” Arthur announced.</p><p><br/>“But you only met two days ago.” Uther pointed out, not unreasonably, while waving one of the servants to bring him a plate of sugared fruits.</p><p><br/>“We're in love.” Arthur ranted.</p><p><br/>“In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?” Asked Uther.</p><p>“Surprise.” Morgana growled out.</p><p>“I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it.” Sniffed Arthur indignantly.</p><p>“I thought you'd come to ask my permission?” Asked Uther.</p><p>  <br/>“Out of courtesy, nothing more.” Arthur turned his back on the king, grabbing Sophia by the hand and walking towards the door.</p><p><br/>“Guards, door.” Ordered Uthur when Merlin went to follow.</p><p><br/>“You've forgotten whose court you're standing in!” Announced Uther standing in a typically Alpha pose designed to exaggerate his height and size. Sophia and Arthur both growled low in response.</p><p>“You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will.” Arthur snapped out.</p><p>Uther addressed the guards when he instructed, “Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr...” The guards hurried to comply.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing?” Demanded Arthur.</p><p><br/>“…and inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning.“ Finished Uther.</p><p><br/>“You can't do this!” Exclaimed Arthur.</p><p>“Yes! I can!” Uther commanded, using his alpha voice. Merlin, caught by surprise, dropped the plate of fruit he’d almost successfully snuck away with. “And unless you show me some respect I will!”</p><p>Arthur growled again at the challenge, causing Merlin to whimper, even as he stuffed his cheeks with candied oranges (probably it was all the alpha aggression in the air, and not the fact he hadn’t worn pants so couldn’t salvage all the fruit).  But ultimately stepped away.</p><p><br/>“Release them.” Uther instructed the guards, before addressing Arthur. “You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You're not planning on poisoning me, are you?” Asked Uther when he noticed Morgana staring at him. He’d spent two days unconscious and a week in the garderobe after Morgana’s last effort, and was starting to get wary around her.</p><p><br/>“No!” Morgana stated, putting a suitable degree of offence into the denial. She pushed the vial back into her cleavage. “Serious…?” She asked to deflect.</p><p>“He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye.”</p><p><br/>“Sophhhhiiiia….” Hissed Morgana.</p><p>“Do you bear a grudge against our guest?”</p><p>“Arthur. Changed.” Morgana pointed out.</p><p><br/>“He's a fool in love.” Uther waved her off.</p><p><br/>“<em>Danger</em>.” Morgana emphasised.</p><p><br/>“Dangerous? To who?” Asked Uther, intrigued.</p><p><br/>“Arthur.”</p><p><br/>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Feeling.” Morgana growled.</p><p><br/>“And what has she done to make you have this feeling?” Uther asked.</p><p>Morgana growled low.</p><p><br/>“Try. Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Uther wheedled.</p><p>“Dream! Seer! Alpha! Sophhiiia! Hurt! Kill! Arthur! Danger!” Morgana burst out.</p><p>Uther was stunned, slowly processing the information in a typical alpha fashion. Morgana was secretly impressed with how well he was handling the news that she had magic. Perhaps Gwen had been right when she said Uther wouldn't harm her.</p><p><br/>“I see.” Uther finally concluded. “You’re jealous.”</p><p><br/>From her position on the throne Morgana looked down at him distastefully before kicking him in the head a couple of times and pouring the vial down his throat (regrettably it was only the sleeping draught, but it was the thought that counted).</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“Merlin! Get out!” Ordered Arthur when Merlin walked into his chambers.</p><p>“…harsh…” Muttered Merlin.</p><p>“I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you.”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!” Yelled Arthur angrily.</p><p><br/>“…thinking...” Said Merlin, making himself comfortable.</p><p><br/>“Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?” Growled Arthur.</p><p><br/>“…friend..?” Offered Merlin.</p><p>“No, Merlin, you're my servant.” Arthur had a headache. Why did he have a headache? He shoved some items in a bag randomly.</p><p> <br/>“….sooophhhhiiiia…spell….” Merlin tried.</p><p><br/>“I told you people would try to keep us apart!” Declared Sophia, throwing open the doors melodramatically.</p><p><br/>“I know! I won't let that happen!” Declared Arthur.</p><p>“…listen….” Begged Merlin, clutching at Arthur's arm.</p><p><br/>“Merlin!” Exclaimed Sophia, noticing the omega for the first time, partially hidden behind Arthur as he was. “I… I didn’t see you there…”</p><p>Merlin whimpered.</p><p><br/>“We can elope together.” Sophia continued. “Get away from this place, these people. Just you, me and Merlin.” Merlin grimaced at suddenly being included in the elopement plans.</p><p><br/>“No!” Said Merlin, clutching at Arthur tighter. “…Arthur… stay….Merlin…”</p><p>Aulfric grimaced too. That was the same omega that had been doing backstroke while he was talking to the elders at the Lake (probably… remember beta were preconditioned to not look at omega too closely, a learned somatic reflex that allowed them to coexist in a world with alpha) . He’d presumed the boy hadn’t heard anything… but maybe…</p><p>“You let your servant talk to your guests this way?” He gasped defensively, hoping the enchantment would hold. A naked, pawing omega could have a powerful influence on an alpha. Even Sophia was wavering in her resolve.</p><p><br/>“Don't listen to him, Arthur. We’ll take him with us.” This was perhaps her best idea since killing Arthur. Male omega were incredibly rare and the only one that Sophia had ever met before had no interest in female alpha, (who could not give them children) - if the whole thing with the Sidhe fell through, she would still have the omega. “Let's leave tonight.”</p><p><br/>“It…it doesn't make sense. We're…we're in love.” Mumbled Arthur, conflicted. Merlin rubbing against his back in the nuddy was very, very distracting after all. “Why take Merlin?”</p><p><br/>“To.. er… to be our servant, my love!” Supplied Sophia.</p><p><br/>“…magic… staff!” Accused Merlin, lunging from behind Arthur to grab Aulfric’s staff, which nobody had felt necessary (apart from Gaius) to point out was obviously a magical artefact. “…eyes! …look!” Cried Merlin when Aulfric’s eyes turned red.</p><p>“Na mben sis!” Cast Aulfric.</p><p><br/>Arthur’s equally red eyes were the last thing Melrin saw before he blacked out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Morgana presumed the cloaked figures were Sophia, Aulfric and Arthur…. and of course that had to be Merlin slung over Aulfric’s shoulder, she would know that naked bottom anywhere (heavens knew she had spotted it trying to burrow into her 18<sup>th</sup> best blanket often enough).</p><p>What to do? Alpha would be useless in this kind of situation (they’d need at least an hour to polish their armour and sharpen their swords), she needed to act quickly - so she needed a beta. But who was the most powerful beta in Camelot?*</p><p><br/>*You have to remember Morgana was one of those people that associated power with possessions (or as we call them, omegas). The more of a particular desirable possession you owned, the more powerful you must be. And nobody had more poisons than Gaius.</p><p>“Gone!” Cried Morgana, throwing open the door to Gaius’s chambers. “Dream! True!”</p><p><br/>“I believe you!” Declared Gaius.</p><p><br/>“Uther?” Dithered Morgana, unsure what to do.</p><p><br/>“You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft. We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you?</p><p>Morgana nodded. Gaius was the only beta that Morgana had ever even bothered to try poisoning more than once. That right there was respect.</p><p>“Then trust me now. Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this. I'll take care of it.”</p><p><br/>And that was how Gaius found himself wandering in the woods at night. Honestly he had hoped to find Merlin and have him do something about it, but Merlin was not to be found, hence Gaius had headed toward the Lake that Merlin had seen the Sidhe at earlier, hoping he wasn’t too late.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Merlin!” Whispered Gaius, finding Merlin trussed to a tree near the lake with a pack of supplies merely a hand span out of his reach. Merlin cussed as he pulled out the gag and started eating the rations from the pack with vigour. “What happened to you?”</p><p><br/>“…Aulfric...” Spat Merlin around a mouthful of bread.</p><p><br/>“Careful, Merlin, don't choke. Where’s Arthur?”</p><p>“…Arthur!” Declared Merlin, jumping up and grabbing his head in pain, “…buzzing…” he complained with a groan.</p><p><br/>“You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all.”</p><p>“…Arthur!” Whined Merlin.</p><p><br/>“Has that buzzing stopped?” Asked Gaius.</p><p><br/>“Yeah.” Said Merlin.</p><p><br/>“Liar.” Accused Gaius.</p><p>“…Arthurrrr.” Whined Merlin again. This was perhaps the awakening of jealous Merlin, who saw this whole ordeal as the theft of his only alpha (well his only <em> whole</em>  alpha, he also had a share in at least two of Leon’s abs after Morgana had lost a bet on whether she could poison the entire garrison with a single draught (Merlin may have cheated and healed a few, but this was Leon’s abs we were talking about, integrity be damned)).</p><p><br/>Merlin was still completely unaware that prior to the enchantment Arthur had had Sophie put in the room near his own so he could keep watch on her. Had gone to the woods not on a date but to challenge her. Male omega were a huge prize to any alpha, but particularly female alpha. Arthur might not be able to claim Merlin himself but he damn well wasn’t going to let anyone else do it either.</p><p><br/>“The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful.” Warned Gaius with a sigh. Merlin charged off into the woods. “Merlin?” Called Gaius, Merlin paused. “That way.” He pointed toward the lake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Merlin didn’t trip. Omega were lithe and graceful creatures. He gracefully caressed the earth with his face in a planned manoeuvre.</p><p>When Merlin arrived at the lake, Sophia had Arthur in waist-deep water and was snogging him. Even Merlin hadn’t snogged Arthur in a lake before. That bitch!</p><p><br/>“An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á.” Chanted Aulfric.<br/>“Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him.”</p><p>Because they didn’t talk that often, most people believed omega would make terrible sorcerers. This is in fact not the case at all. The low tones of old English were far easier to pronounce and cast (almost as if it was written by omegas in the first place). Every word an omega spoke had meaning and power, unlike useless alphas and beta who would prattle on nonsense for hours. Hence Merlin had no need to endlessly chant spells. Saying what you mean once was more than enough.</p><p><br/>“Onbregdan.” Said Merlin, and Sophia’s abandoned staff flew to his hand. He had never killed anyone before. Unless you counted all those bandits he dropped tree branches on. Okay. Looking back, maybe he had killed a  <em>few </em> people. But those were practically accidents (brown, sticky accidents with leaves...). “Swilte, gold beorþ.” A bolt of lightning hit Aulfric and he exploded.</p><p>“Father! No! No!” Cried Sophia, running to the shore. Merlin turned the staff on her. “Merlin, no! Put it down!” She commanded.</p><p>Merlin frowned. He might even have to do what she said if it wasn't for the buzzing in his ears. “Óga ceoles, titt oga.” A bolt of light hit Sophia and she exploded.</p><p>Merlin ran to the water and searched for Arthur, finding him he pulled him to the surface.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>“What happened? Where am I?” Asked Arthur coming to.</p><p>Merlin hugged him tight around the middle. Judging by all the marks on his torso and arms, Merlin had been pawing at him for a while. This was quite a normal reaction for an omega that had nearly lost an alpha, so Gaius wasn’t terribly concerned.</p><p><br/>“Can you remember anything?” Gaius asked Arthur.</p><p><br/>“There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him...”  Arthur bolted up in bed in shock. “What was I thinking?”</p><p><br/>“…eloped…” Said Merlin, making a sizable bite mark on Arthur’s hip.</p><p><br/>“I did what?” Questioned Arthur.</p><p><br/>“Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot.” Confirmed Gaius.</p><p>“I don't recall any of this!” Denied Arthur.</p><p>“Head.” Said Merlin. He and Gaius had already come up with a plausible cover story. Well.. mostly Gaius, but Merlin had agreed to eat the cake if he remembered the story right so it was practically his idea.</p><p><br/>“Well…er…when Merlin caught up with you, he couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So he had to make you.”</p><p> <br/>“Merlin… managed to knock me out?” Asked Arthur, incredulously. Arthur winced as Merlin bit him extra viciously on the backside – which really didn’t support the argument, but made him feel better about the insinuation he couldn’t knock Arthur out if he wanted to.</p><p>“Stick.” Said Merlin, snaking his hands around Arthur’s waist and mouthing at his ribs again.</p><p>“He only did it to bring you back safely!” Pointed out Gaius.</p><p>“No one…can know that I was saved by an omega.” Arthur ordered Gaius. “Not any of it. Is that understood?”</p><p>Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look. Maybe because Merlin had already told Morgana and maybe because Gaius was the biggest gossip in Camelot and already done the rounds. Merlin shrugged.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>“When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion.” Declared Uther imperiously.</p><p><br/>“I…I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot... again.” Stated Arthur.</p><p><br/>“This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you.” Accused Uther..</p><p><br/>“…mistake…” Suggested Merlin.</p><p>“Merlin… “ purred Uther, patting his lap suggestively with one hand while waggling a chicken leg in the other. “Now someone tell me what happened?”</p><p><br/>“…Arthur… woods… lake….” Said Merlin eagerly, because that was a fine looking chicken leg.</p><p>“Someone with a brain.” Reiterated Uther rudely.</p><p><br/>Merlin gasped… what was this? Pick on Merlin day? He made a point of biting Uther’s finger (hard) when he snatched the chicken leg away with his teeth.</p><p>“After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt.” Said Arthur once Uther had ceased cussing. “Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today.” If Arthur felt guilty at blaming Merlin it didn’t show. Merlin narrowed his eyes in accusation.</p><p>Luckily, when it came to omega Uther could forgive almost anything. As could be evidenced in the fact that Uther had produced another chicken leg that he was wiggling for Merlin again.</p><p>Also luckily when it came to food, Merlin had a short memory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>